


Defense

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Sherlock defends Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan doesn't give an inch to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested "shortfic: Sherlock defending Sally against someone putting her down?". Thanks for the great prompt, anon!

One didn’t have to be a detective to see that the relationship between Anderson and Sally Donovan was going down in flames. Since John and Sherlock had arrived at the crime scene on the river bank, John had witnessed the two former lovers sniping, with Anderson’s remarks becoming decidedly nastier as the afternoon dragged on.

"So," John said, standing up from where he had been squatting next to Sherlock beside the body. He attempted to keep things business-like. "Dead about six hours, then."

"Well, we don’t know, exactly, since Wonder Woman here decided to chase the suspect halfway across London rather than securing the scene," Anderson bit out, waving a hand at the scrape along Sally’s jaw and the goose egg on her forehead, the results of her having to subdue the suspect.

"That’s bollocks, and you know it," Donovan replied, crossing her arms. Her voice was calm, but cold. "Garcia was here. I had her secure the scene and call for backup."

Anderson inhaled, winding up for another attack, when Sherlock spoke. “Yes. It seems while Sergeant Donovan was doing her job—”

Using tweezers, Sherlock delicately removed a small metal capsule from the deceased’s right nostril.

"—you, as usual, Anderson, were not."

Sherlock dropped the capsule inside the open evidence bag and passed it to John, who then held it out to Anderson with a perfectly innocent smile on his face.

Anderson smirked and snatched the bag from John’s hand, striding away from them.

Donovan turned to Sherlock as he rose to standing.

"I can defend myself, you know," she said, though without heat behind it.

Sherlock nodded once. “I’m well aware of that.”

"What was that, then?" she demanded.

He looked away, seemingly scanning the river. “Simply the truth.”

She cast a wary eye over him and then glanced at John, who was smiling genuinely now.

"Finish up, then; five minutes," she ordered, and then she was walking away, spine straight, steps even, over to where Lestrade stood talking with Garcia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
